


I Broke the World for Us

by What_Happens_To_The_Heart



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Afterlife, Briarwood Arc (Critical Role), Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Canon Related, Episode: c01e034 Race to the Ziggurat, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Gen, barely fanfiction, but still directly inspired by episode 34
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_Happens_To_The_Heart/pseuds/What_Happens_To_The_Heart
Summary: Just a little ficlet, of Lady Briarwood wandering the afterlife...
Relationships: Delilah Briarwood/Sylas Briarwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	I Broke the World for Us

**Author's Note:**

> The Briarwoods were hands down the most interest, nuanced (but still awful) villains of CR Campaign 1. I loved every damned episode with them, and that line from episode 34 was just so good that I ended up writing this little piece of flash fic for my blog back in 2016. I figured I might as well post it here so I gave it a little polish. It's ~barely~ fan fiction, to be honest, more of a... post-character study? Prose indulgence? I like it anyway, though!

“I broke the world for us.”

She stood in the ruins, in the nothingness. Everything around her was floating, shapeless remnants of things ripped apart. Tears streaked down her face as she waded through the detritus, searching for him.

“Where are you?” she called into the void, her voice breaking as her body began to sunder with the rest of everything. She could no longer feel herself moving, but she didn’t stop. Direction was a lie, but she pushed on, still seeking. A loud crack, and something shot out of the darkness and impacted her shoulder. Ligaments tore, muscles ripped, bones snapped, and the limb fell away. It didn’t matter, she couldn’t feel it anymore, couldn’t feel anything except his absence.

The wretched sun was still there, its sharp merciless rays blinding. In the light the dust swirled - horribly, unalterably dead. It wasn’t supposed to be this way… They were going to love each other, forever!

“Come back to me!” she cried, but the dust swirled without meaning or intent. She screamed at the sun. There was no echo, nothing for her pain to reverberate off. Then everything was dark, and it wasn’t the sun that was going out but her sight. Piece after piece fell away from her, floating out into the void, mixing with the other remnants of the world. Soon she would be gone, too.

“I broke the world for us!” she screamed into the nothingness, but her voice had already fallen away.

And then there was nothing.

And then there was nothing.

And then there was nothing.


End file.
